Look At Me Now
by Trinita
Summary: Constantly teased and bullied for being the illegitimate child of Mobius' last leader, Silver runs away from home and from his best friend of 48 hours, Blaze. Now it's seven years later, and the two meet up again under very different circumstances. Can a friendship that started 7 years before be rekindled between grownups into something better?
1. Chapter 1

**Look At Me Now**

Trinita: Hello, great FanFictioners! I had a story before that had 15 followers, but I lost love for it, so I got rid of it. Hopefully(for me), this story goes much better. Enjoy, comment, follow(that's how FanFictioners conquer!)!

Chapter #1:

Year: 2525. Silver sat at his school desk, playing with his TechyBoard. It was high noon and he should be outside frolicking with the other students, but nobody liked him. In fact, they despised him.

_What'd they call me?, _Silver asked himself,_ Oh, yeah...halfbred. Bastard. Child of the Night. How...brutally honest._

Everyone in Mobius knew that Silver's father had been the previous leader and that his mother was a mistress the last Mobian leader had on side when his wife hadn't suspected. Yet, for some reason, Silver was the blame for all of this. It wasn't his fault his father wasn't faithful. Was it his fault that his mother was, in every sense of the word, a whore? No. Not at all.

"Silver?"

The mentioned looked up from his desk, his forequills shaking back and forth.

Standing at the class entrance was a light purple cat. Her hair was wrapped in a TechyBand shining brightly. A purple jacket with grayish skinny jeans set off the modern look for the Mobian. She was quite the fashionista.

"Yes? You know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" Blaze snorted cutely, "Not saying the news has been good, but I've heard quite a lot about the son of our previous leader."

"Oh..." Silver sighed, readying himself for a verbal beatdown.

"Don't sweat, little hedgey" Blaze assured, sitting at the desk next to Silver, "I have no intention of making fun of you. It's not your fault who your parents are, ya' know."

Silver looked over at Blaze, his eyes shining with shock. Was it true? Was it really not his fault?

"You don't think it's my fault?" Silver asked.

"How could it be?" Blaze explained, "You didn't exist when your mother and dad hooked up. Therefore, you didn't influence anything. You are completely faultless. Yeah, take that in."

Smiling, Silver turned off his TechyBoard, and offered Blaze his hand.

"I think we need proper introduction" Silver said happily, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you."

"Blaze the Cat" Blaze giggled, "At your service any day, anytime."

The two Mobians smiled brightly until the break bell rang twice. Time for everyone else to come back inside.

"Mind if I stay here?" Blaze asked, "I don't have an actual seat."

"Please" Silver begged cutely, "No one else wants to sit by me."

Blaze's face twisted in pain as she remained where she was. How long would everyone blame this little Mobian for something he couldn't control?

During class, Silver paid exquisite attention. He was sharp, and Blaze knew it. However, Silver's smarts only made him the center of attention when his teacher insisted he come to the board to solve a math problem.

Keeping a straight face, Silver made his way to the class TechyBoard, and finished as quick as he could. It only took three seconds, which made Blaze gasp in amazement and the rest of the class snort at Silver's skills. Sitting down, Silver laid his head down on the table. He didn't want anyone to know he was blushing from embarrassment or that his eyes were readying their tears. Blaze sighed, but switched her mind back to math class.

After school, Silver waited for his dad to pick him up. Silver had never told hi, about the bullying, and he wasn't about to start. Any child of a Mobian ruler needed to be strong, and Silver was no exception.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked.

Silver turned around to see Blaze from class.

"My dad" Silver replied, "He should be coming soon."

"May I wait with you?" Blaze asked cheerfully, "I go home by myself, so I've got all the time I want."

"Cool!" Silver exclaimed, "I would, too, but I live too far out."

"Yeah" Blaze replied, her eyes showing mischeif, "in that awesome, grand estate. How cool is that?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, it felt like hell there. If he had to see his father sleep with one more girl and send her home wondering why, he' die.

Slowly, an H3 Limo pulled up to the curb and beeped once.

"Gotta' go" Silver chuckled, "I'll see you late, 'kay, Blaze?"

"You got it!" Blaze laughed back.

However, Silver didn't leave right away. He went to the driver's seat of the car, stood there for a few seconds, screamed out loud happily, and came running back to Blaze.

"Wanna' ride home with us?" Silver asked, "Honestly, it's no problem."

"Really?" Blaze squealed, "You know it!"

The Mobians both got into the back of the car, and it immediately took off.

In the back of the limo, there was a soda fountain, so Silver and Blaze weren't going thirsty.

"Thanks for taking me home" Blaze said, slurping her root beer, "It was sweet."

"No problem" Silver shrugged happily, "My pleasure. It's nice to know I can do something that doesn't get me made fun of."

An idea popped up in Blaze's head, and it was quite sly.

"Well, I'm not gonna' made fun of you, Silver, but I do want something."

"Anything!" Silver chirped. He was just happy to have a friend.

Blaze chuckled, and, quick as lightning, gave Silver a sugar-coated lip lock. The poor little hedgey blushed beet red.

"You're such a cutie" Blaze giggled, "I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"N-no, no...it's okay" Silver shivered, "I'm-I'm okay. Honest!"

Blaze laughed out loud, showing off her perfectly sharpened canines.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of a condominium building after about fifteen minutes.

"Hey, I'm home!" Blaze cheered, "Thanks for the ride, Silv!"

"Welcome!" Silver cheered back as Blaze stepped.

"One more thing before I go" Blaze said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, "That kiss...between you and me, okay?"

"Alright" Silver agreed, blushing.

Smiling, Blaze closed the door, and entered the building, disappearing gracefully. It made Silver's heart sink a little, but he knew he'd see her tomorrow, so he bulked up.

At his own home, Silver did his homework in the Dining Room. His father was having a meeting with his colleagues in the Lounge, and Silver was not to disturb them.

_She kissed me_, Silver thought, blushing all giddy-like, _Blaze_ kissed _me! Me! The bastard child! I can't believe that she kissed me. On the lips, no less!_

Unknowingly, Silver began to squeal loudly in escatsy, which caused quite a few staff to stare at him from the kitchen. Silver didn't care. This was the first time a girl had ever kissed him. He was fourteen, for crying out loud!

Once it was nine in the evening, Silver headed to his bedroom, ready to sleep off the hoped it wasn't a dream. That kiss. No, it couldn't have been. It was too romantic. Too electrified. Too real. It was the first real sign of affection Silver had recieved since...well, since ever.

The next day at school, Silver had a much brighter outlook on things. He sat next to Blaze, who just gave him a wink in greeting.

Class flowed quite smoothly, and at eleven forty-five, Blaze invited Silver to come outside with her.

"You can't stay in this room all day" Blaze said, "I won't let you!"

After five minutes of fighting, Silver finally agreed.

It was worth it.

Blaze had brought her HydroBoard along with her, and had brought one for Silver. Giddy, she challenged the hedgehog to a race, which Silver eagerly accepted.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

Blaze and Silver took off together, laughing and cheering the whole entire time. Other Mobian kids watched them as they sailed around the school parking lot, laughing out loud. Honestly, they were jealous.

Once the bell ringed for everyone to go back inside, Blaze and Silver landed, the former mentioned the winner.

"You gotta' step it up, Silver, or you'll never beat me!"

"I will, so don't get cocky!"

Blaze's eyes opened wide. Since when did Silver get such a sexy grandeur?

This time after school, Blaze headed for home right away. Silver didn't mind, though. She had given him a lot of time already. She deserved some for herself.

"Oh, Silver~ Haha!"

_That's not Blaze_, Silver thought, the shivers coming over him. When he turned around, there were a group of echidnas and hedgehogs laughing at him.

"Silver" the largest of the echidna barked, "your girlfriend gone yet?"

"Blaze is not my girlfriend!" Silver hissed. For some reason, that didn't sound right to him.

"It's sad that you have to have a girl baby you, Silver" a hedgehog spoke up, "You really are a bastard child. Pathetic!"

"I'm not a bastard!" Silver screamed, his gold irises glowing.

"Aww! Look, guys, the bastard baby's getting angry!" another hedgehog teased. This brought the group of boys into a fit of laughter.

Silver screamed and started running, but before he could do anything, the echidna took his elbow to Silver's nose. Blood went everywhere.

Silver fell to the ground, tears running down his face.

"Aww, are you hurt?" the Mobes sneered, "Let us help!"

Silver got to his feet and started running, his eyes becoming blurry. Not knowing where to go, he ran to the school courtyard. Bad mistake.

The Mobes started pulling at Silver's clothes while Silver screamed in fear and protest. The punches and slaps were straight painful, and Silver could've sworn someone brought a knife to his cheek.

"Alright, he's had enough!" the echidna shouted. By the time he had spoke up, though, Silver was naked and bruised, sobbing in the corner of the courtyard.

"Dude, we better get lost" one of the hedgehogs suggested. Everyone agreed, threw Silver's clothes up in the air, and started laughing as they ran away.

Still sobbing, Silver quickly put his clothes back on, hiccuping loudly. He got on his feet, found his balance, and then started running.

His backpack with him, Silver didn't run home. Where he was running, he didn't know, but he knew he wasn't coming back to school. It was a hellhole for him. Even Blaze couldn't fix that. Just to think: all this suffering was coming because Silver's dad couldn't keep his dirty, perverted hands to himself. It was really sad. Could the Mobe even be called 'Dad' anymore?

_Where is he?, _Blaze wondered, half-listening to the teacher. It had been a week since she had seen Silver, and she couldn't ask any of the other students because they wouldn't tell her the truth.

By the end of the school day, Blaze couldn't take it. She looked up Silver's cell and called him. No answer.

"Silver, where are you?" Blaze whispered desperately, hoping that, out of the blue, Silver would reply...


	2. Chapter 2

**Look At Me Now**

Trinita: Did you like the first chapter? Well, here's the second one, hot and ready! 3

Chapter #2:

"Good show, everybody!"

"Thanks, Silv!"

Wiping his face, a grayish-white hedgehog takes a deep sigh, extremely happy with the night.

"Excuse me, Silver."

Turning around, the 21 year old asked, "What is it, Linda?"

The stagehand replied, "A group of fans is waiting backstage. I told them you'd be with them shortly."

"I'm on my way" Silver promised, "Just give me a second, alright?"

Linda nodded, and left Silver in his dressing room to relax.

It had been seven years since Silver had been in this part of Mobius. Honestly, he couldn't say he missed it. The teasing, the beatings...it was too much. Now, though, he was grown. He could take it if it came back.

Walking down the hallway, the black leather on Silver's fur glistened and his electric blue birthmarks glowed like radioactive decay. His chest fur was short and silky, slightly poking out of a transluscent shirt. All in all, Silver had become quite the catch.

"Ohmygod, it's HIM!""

Silver waved as a bunch of fangirls rushed towards him, shaking his hands and crying in excitement.

"H-Hi" Silver stuttered cutely, "It's nice to meet you all!"

"AHHHH!" the fangirls screamed in reply.

Silver couldn't help but laugh. He loved his fangirls. He loved them more as little sisters, though, rather than potential lovers. That's just how he was.

Out of the group of women and girls, there were three echidnas, two kitsunes, a dog, four hedgehogs, and...a cat.

"Blaze?"

"Wuh-what? You know my name?"

The other fangirls looked at the cat in shock. SHE knew SILV? How?

"Do you remember me, Blaze? In middle school? 8th grade? I was being made fun of, and you helped me."

"Um..." the Mobian cat muttered, searching through her memory, "The son of the former Mobian leader Dorkus?!"

"Yeah, that's me!" Silver cried out excitedly, amazing his fans, "Blaze, it's been seven years! What are you doing here?!"

"If I had known" Blaze whispered, "If I had...you're okay. I mean, you-you just up and gone, but you're alright. What _happened_, Silver? Where did you go?"

Sensing they needed some private space, Linda shooed the other fangirls away. Silver and Blaze were taken to his dressing room. Once the door was shut locked, Silver sighed happily.

"Blaze, you have no i-!"

SLAP! Blaze's eyes were filled with hatred as Silver stumbled backwards, his hand on his cheek.

"Seven years, Silver" Blaze hissed, "SEVEN! NO one email, not one call?! NONE?! Why, Silver? Why?"

"It hurt" Silver admitted, his eyes wet with tears, "I left because a group of boys had beat me and stripped me naked. I was embarrassed. I could never face you like that. I never got the courage to call. I didn't mean to leave you hanging, Blaze. I liked you. I really did. You were the only person who ever cared about me! But...I'm sorry!"

"For the past five years, I've been obssessed with your music" Blaze chuckled sadly, "I got every CD, every fan poster, every concert ticket. This was the first concert where I ever bought a BSP, and I find out that who I've considered one of the greatest singers of all time is the boy who disappeared from my life seven years ago. God, I feel like an idiot!"

"Why?" Silver asked, ticked off, "Am I not so glamorous anymore to you, Blaze? Now that you know that this famous Mobian was that little bastard child who was picked on?"

"No, you jerk!" Blaze scoffed, "I feel like an idiot because if I had known it was you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with SILV!"

"What?"

Blaze chuckled, sitting down on the couch.

"When I was seventeen, I developed a crush for SILV, your stagename. I swore on your CDs I'd be your wife, we'd have kids...it would be awesome. I've had thoughts about SILV I wouldn't never had about you, Silver! It's so-GOD! It's embarrassing. I've been in love with _you_ all this time, and I didn't even know it!"

Silver blushed as he remembered the kiss Blaze gave him in the back of the limo.

"Blaze, do you remember-?"

"-the kiss?" Blaze interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, I do. I was an idiot then, too, but a smarter one than now. I mean, how did I not know? Your quills, your fur, your eyes...your eyes..."

Blaze stood up, staring into Silver's eyes. They still held so much sadness in them, yet they had a brighter confidence Blaze had never seen.

"Can you believe it, Silver? I knew you for 48 hours. That was all it took for you to become my best friend and my biggest worry. Being a kid is something, ya' know."

"Blaze, I'm sorry" Silver whispered, "However, you found me, so that must mean something after seven years. Blaze, we can be friends now. We're older, no doubt, but it can still be done. Please, Blaze. I left you, I know, but I'm begging that you won't do the same to me."

Blaze flinched as Silver embraced her, trying to avoid taking in his scent. However, she couldn't stop herself, and the aroma of vanilla smoke intoxicated her.

"Silver..." Blaze said, her voice muffled by fur.

"Yes, Blaze?"

"I wanna' go home. We should talk later. Want my number?"

"I couldn't ask for a better gift."

RINGG!RIIINGG!

"Hello?"

"Hey, SILV! You awake?"

"Now I am."

Silver yawned as he stretched in bed, his abs showing lightly.

"Morning, Blaze. What's up?"

"Is there a place we can meet for coffee without fangirls killing us?"  
"Haha! I know just the place. Get ready and then call me back, 'kay?"

An hour later, Silver had on jeans, a tee, sneakers, and a leather jacket. As he slipped on his dog tags, his home phone ranged.

"Hello?" SIlver answered.

"I'm ready."

"I'll come pick you up, Blaze. Where do you live?"

"Same place I did seven years ago, only, this time, no parents to nag me, so hurry it up!"

Silver pulled up in front of MobeSquare Condominiums. The place looked exactly the same, but now it has an odd feeling to it, like a building that looked ok, but was about to be blown sky high.

Blaze came outside and quickly slipped into the Hummer waiting for her. Silver gave her a smile as Blaze buckled up in the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" Blaze asked.

"Gangnam's Coffee House" Silver answered, "I have connections with the owner, so she'll get us in and out in one piece. No fangirls added."

"Awesome!" Blaze scoffed, "Little Silver has connections!"

"Don't tease me!" Silver sneered playfully.

Gangnam's Coffee Hourse was booming with customers. Luckily, it wasn't because of Silver or Blaze. It was just a normal day.

"Welcome, Silver" a white echidna purred at the back entrance, "and, look. You have a girl with you. How scandalous!"

"It's nothing like that, Mrs. Si" Silver purred in reply, "She's an old friend of mine, that's all. Now, did you save us a room?"

"Of course" Mrs. Si chuckled, "This way."

Silver and Blaze followed the echidna up a flight of stairs where they could see the Mobians conversing below them. They were led inside a room with a clear, glass door.

"Don't worry about the door" Mrs. Si explained, "It's one-way glass. You see out, but nobody sees in."

"You're a genius, Si" Silver commended, "Now, how about grabbing me and Blaze two white chocolate macciatos with extra chocolate."

"Always the sweet toothed one" Mrs. Si giggled, "Alright. You two sit tight, and I'll be back."

Once the owner was gone, Blaze stepped in, saying, "Alright, Silver. You have some explaining to do."

"I know, I know" Silver agreed, sitting down, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, where did you go? I searched for you all over town. Did you come here?"

"No" Silver admitted, "I went to Westin Hotel. It's in this town. I needed a place to stay, and because my dad's loaded, finding money was no obstacle. I paid for two weeks stay and crashed at the hotel. Then I moved to the next town. I kept doing this until I was over the border in the next Mobian region. I just couldn't stay here."

Blaze's eyes filled with sadness. Silver had been picked on so long. Her prescence hadn't really changed much. In fact, it might've made things worse.

"Silver, how'd you become a singer?"

"That's a funny story" Silver laughed, "I was sitting on a street curb one day, waiting for the transit. Since I was bored, I started singing to myself. Before five minutes had passed by, people were surrounding me, asking me to sing more songs and throwing money in my backpack. Happily, I sung more and more. By that time, my bus had been passed, but I didn't care. Here was this group of people who liked me. Not only that, but one of the people was a recording engineer for Black Mam Records. She wasn't a recruiter, but she told me she couldn't pass me up. I sounded too good."

"You agreed to go with her?" Blaze asked.

"It was better than searching for the next hotel" Silver reasoned, "I had nothing else better to do, really. The producers listened to me, liked me, and asked me when could I start. I told them immediately. When they asked who my parents were, I said, 'Nobody important. If they were, I'd be home.' They took that as an answer, and signed me on."

"Huh" Blaze thought out loud, startled a bit as Mrs. Si came back with two steaming coffees.

She left in flash once she realized Silver and Blaze were having an important conversation.

"Blaze" Silver wondered, "What's happened to you in the past seven years?"

"Bad grades, bad boyfriends, and whole lot more" Blaze chuckled, "Honestly, nothing special, unlike you. I don't know many kids who run away and become megastars. What's the chance of that? 1 in 1,000,000,000?"

"I think the chances are bigger than that" Silver giggled, "If they weren't, there's six other people running around out there with a life just like mine. God's not that cruel."

Blaze smirked as Silver took a sip of his coffee.

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever come back home? For good?"

"No" Silver answered, "Never. I hate it there. I can never go back."  
"You think I'd leave you hanging?" Blaze replied, "Silver, things are different. More than half of the idiots that went to our school have died or moved away."

"Died?" Silver asked.

"Yeah" Blaze explained, "There was a fire at our high school. Six of the students were killed. Fifteen were badly burned. I was lucky. I had been sick that day, so I was at home."

"...wow" Silver said, "I can't believe it."

"You see?" Blaze assured, "Your worries went up in flames, Silver. The people who teased you and made your life hell? Half of them are dead! What can they do?"

"I don't know" Silver shrugged, "but my father's still there. Him and my mother. I hate them both. They made my life hell, too. No kid should be punished for what their parents do."

"That's true" Blaze agreed, "but do you really think that at 21 years old, anybody's gonna' care? You're a grown Mobe. You're your own person, Silv. The opinions of our town don't matter anymore."

"You say that, Blaze, but you aren't me. You weren't beaten half to death and stripped naked time on end because your father banged some random woman! You have no idea how that makes someone feel about themselves. They start thinking that all they are is dirt. A useless piece of trash that's not good for nothin'. That's how I felt, Blaze. Have you ever felt that way? Ever? Be honest!"

Blaze was speechless. The worst that had ever happened to her was that her boyfriend broke up with her. She had never had a hand laid on her, not even by her parents.

"I will never go back" Silver growled, his eyes wide open in anger, "I can't."

"How will we stay in touch?" Blaze pressed on, "You being on tour, doing concerts...what time will there be for us to be friends?"

"I'll work that out. Don't worry" Silver said confidently, "We'll stay close, I promise. I have no intention of leaving you hanging again."

Blaze took Silver's face with her hands, stared him down, and hissed, "Promise me...you won't leave for good this time. Please, Silver."

"I promise" Silver whispered, "I'll call, write. We'll meet up. I promise we'll always keep in touch."

"Good" Blaze sighed, satisfied. Then, romantically, she kissed Silver on his lips. Just like before, Silver blushed beet red and his heart sped up in shock.

"What an idiot" Blaze snorted, looking at Silver's face, "You act as if a woman's never kissed you before."

"No woman has" Silver admitted, "I've never dated anyone."

"Anyone?!" Blaze shrieked, grabbing her coffee.

Silver shook his head, embarrassed. He wasn't exactly the type to look for girls.

"Well, that's alright" Blaze replied softly, "You'll date when you're ready. All people do."

Silver smiled gently. The two decided it was time for them to head off.

Mrs. Si got the two Mobians back out to the car, and bid them adue.

"Take care of her!" Mrs. Si called out to Silver.

"I intend to!" Silver called back, driving off.

Like a gentlman, Silver drove Blaze home and escorted her to the door of her condo.

"Thanks for the coffee" Blaze murmured, "It was good. So was the talk, ya' know?"

"No problem" Silver smirked, "I needed to talk. So...see ya' soon?"

"How soon?" Blaze asked, worried.

"No later than this Friday" Silver assured, "I'm taking a two week break and then the caravan's heading off again. Today's Wednesday, so it won't be a long wait."

"Oh. Well, see you soon, Silv."

"You, too, Blaze."

Driving back to the library, Silver smiled to himself. He had reunited with a friend. He couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Look At Me Now

Trinita: Hey, all! I'm really hooked up on this story to the point I can't think of another chapter to go to my Ouran HSHC story. That's not good (hehe 3)!

Chapter #3:

Friday took forever to come for Blaze. Aside from going to the local university, nothing kept her from thinking about Silver. Blaze didn't really want to tell Silver that even though he wanted to rekindle their long-lost friendship, she wanted to create a romantic relationship. It was a silly thought, Blaze told herself, but that didn't stop her from thinking it.

A limo came to pick Blaze up, which was her cue that Silver was being held up. As the car took her across downtown, Blaze looked down at her outfit. A silver sequined dress that ended at her knees made her look like a star, and the metallic gray heels finished the simple yet far out ensemble.

Once the limo stopped, Blaze let herself out, and looked out at Mobius Hall. It was Mobius' largest entertainment hall. _Guess Silver won't be getting off work today_, Blaze thought sadly. Quickly, though, she cheered herself up. Silver had a hectic career; she had to be a little understanding.

"Blaze!"

The mentioned turned around to see Silver arriving in a H3.

"Hey, Silver. Whatcha' been up to?"

"Oh, not much" the hedgehog replied modestly, getting out of the car, "but I've been really excited about seeing you again. Wanna' go inside?"

Quickly, Blaze pulled Silver aside, away from his manager and the other workers giving her sly stares.

"Silver, I thought we'd be able to meet together...ya' know...like at Gangnam's Coffee House."

"Oh" Silver replied, "I'm sorry, Blaze. I don't have as much freedom today as I thought I did. I still wanted to see you, though. I didn't mean for things to work out like this, Blaze."

"It's alright" Blaze lied quickly, seeing Silver's puppy-like eyes, "I'm just being stingy. C'mon, let's go inside."

Smiling, Silver followed Blaze into the hall.

Inside, the stage crew were readying the stage for Saturday's show.

"I've got a show tomorrow night" Silver explained, "After that, my two week break, and then I'm leaving."

"Ugh! So soon!" Blaze whined, "Can't you stay longer?"

"I'm sorry" Silver apologized again, "but I can't. Fear not, though. We'll still be talking and such."

Blaze smiled, though she was a little frustrated. She wanted Silver to stay. SILV was the one who needed to be going on tours and signing autographs, not Silver.

Silver got two Cokes for him and Blaze and then lead her to his dressing room.

"It'll be more quiet in here for us to talk" Silver. As he stripped off his coat, Blaze saw something she'd never noticed before- a tattoo on Silver's back.

"You got the nerve to get a tattoo?" Blaze snorted. Silver didn't seem like that type of person to her.

"A temporary one" Silver giggled, "Wanna' get a closer look?"

"Sure" Blaze laughed. Should've known. Silver was not the bad boy type.

Silver peeled his shirt off his back and onto his shoulders so Blaze could see the entire tattoo. It started at the shoulder blades and ended right before you saw Silver's backside. The tattoo was Silver with wings that emitted light, and the writing above the angel's head read:

Through The Pain, I Will Conquer

Under the tattoo, it continued:

Earth Is My Kingdom

Heaven is My Domain

"That's artistic for sure" Blaze awwed, her fingers going over the black swirls of ink.

"Thanks" Silver chuckled, "I drew it myself. Hope the drawing wasn't too conceited. I had a dream where I looked like that."

"You drew this?!" Blaze exclaimed, "Didn't know you had such skill with a pencil! Will you teach me sometime?"

"I'd love to" Silver replied sweetly, "It'll give me more than you to look forward to when I see you tomorrow."

"What?" Blaze joked, slapping Silver in his side, "Am I not enough motivation?"

"Ha! You're plenty!" Silver laughed, "Really, though, I'd love to show you how to draw a tattoo like that of you. You'd be beautiful depicted as an angel."

"Thanks" Blaze said, her cheeks a salmon pink, "Okay, I'm done being a weirdo. You can pull your shirt down now."

Fixing his tee, Silver asked, "Blaze, can I sing for you? There's a song I've been writing. I haven't gotten it looked over by anyone else because I wanted you to hear it first."

"Oh, I'd love to hear you sing" Blaze murmured. What did SIlver sound like when he was relaxing?

Sitting next to Blaze, Silver sung:

_ You are beatiful_

_ And I love you_

_ Don't you let anyone tell you_

_ What's the best life course for you_

_ You are beautiful _

_ And I love you_

_ Yes, I know it sounds cliche,_

_ But you just don't know how beautiful you are_

Blaze covered her face with her hands, half in amazement, half because her cheeks had turned red.

"That's just the chorus, though" Silver explained, grabbing an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner, "this is the first verse:

_ So you say that you're average?_

_ Well, I think you're overaverage_

_ The way you talk, the way you smile_

_ No one does it like you_

_ Why do you think I'm lying?_

_ Have you got no confidence?_

_ I know a pretty girl when I see one~_

_ And I just want to tell you_

Then it goes to the chorus. What doe you think, Blaze?"

"You usually do electric pop songs" Blaze explained, "but you did really beautiful on this, Silver. Who's the lucky girl?"

There was a hint of sadness in Blaze's tone as she said those last two words.

"No lucky girl" Silver admitted, "Well, unless you count all my female fans. They're my lucky girls. My daughters, I call them."

"Yeah, I know" Blaze giggled, "I would always drive my mother crazy by screaming, 'Ya' see, mom? SILV says I'm his daughter. His daughter!'. Then, she'd tell me how when I said it, it sounded so incest-like."

Silver threw himself into a fit of laughter, his face red with giddyness.

"Oh, God, Blaze, you sound like a groupie!"  
"I probably was" Blaze agreed, "I had became so obsessed, it was weird."

Silver leaned back in the couch, and asked, "Blaze...how was high school graduation?"

"Expensive" the purple cat hissed, "My cap and gown alone were over three hundred dollars. God, becoming a woman is pricey!"

"I did my high school classes online," Silver explained, "so I didn't have a graduation. Not saying I feel sorry I didn't get to pay three hundred bucks to wear something once, but yeah."

"Trust me" Blaze chuckled, "You~ didn't miss much, okay? I would've rathered graduated like you!"

There was a small fit of giggling, and then an ackward cloud of silence. Silver was the one to break it.

"Blaze...you never said anything about having a boyfriend. Here you are breathing down my neck to get a girl, so where's your man?"

"Ha!" Blaze exclaimed, "The guys here are just...ugh! Self-absorbed, to say the least. I want a guy that when I talk to him, he looks at me, not at everything breast level and below. Those types of Mobes make me sick!"

Silver snickered. Blaze would be the one to gain unwanted attention. She seemed like that type of person.

"You're telling me that you can't find one good, worthy person? In all this region of Mobius? Really?"

Blaze shook her head regretfully. She had surely tried. "That's what I'm saying, Silver."

"I find that hard to believe" Silver protested, "A strong, bright girl like you whoo could make friends with the Devil? There's no way you haven't found someone worthy."

It was then that Blaze blushed deeply. Should she outright tell him, or just hint at it?

"Well...there is one guy."

Eyes lit up, Silver pryed, "Who, Blaze? I can be trusted. I won't tell a soul!"

Blaze giggled and said, "I can't say his name, but he's a real sweety. He's always worried about me, ya' know? He's a realy shy type, though. Blushes easily."

"Aww, how cute!" Silver replied, blushing out of excitement, "He seems like the adorable, dorky type. Of course Blaze would fall for that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaze sneered, smacking Silver in the face with a pillow.

"It's the classic love story" Silver explained, "Boy meets girl, girl falls in love, boy falls in love, yada, yada, yada. You just have to gain the courage to talk to this guy. Tell me where he lives. Maybe I can arrange something."

_What?, _Blaze thought, panicking, _He wants to hook me up? Doesn't he know,at all, who I'm talking about? Maybe I was too discreet._

"Um, Silver, I don't think you get it" Blaze murmured, "This guy is closer to me-to both of us- than you know."

"Really?!" Silver asked, "Well, how close? I don't remember any guy from this town!"

"As close as this" Blaze said, and with that, she threw all her caution to the wind and kissed Silver on his lips.

At first, Silver didn't understand, but as Blaze's kiss got deeper, his cheeks got redder. Blaze was talking about him? HIM?!

Panicking, Silver did the only thing that came to mind, though it was extremely rude- he grabbed Blaze by the shoulders and pushed her off of him. She fell, unintentional by Silver, onto the floor, bruising her shoulder.

"Silver!"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall! Are you alright?"

Grunting, Blaze got to her feet, nodding. She kept cranking her shoulder as she cried, "What'd you throw me for?"

"You kissed me, and I panicked" Silver cried, "I'm sorry, but you seriously caught me off guard. I didn't know you were talking about me, Blaze!"

Blaze's face turned scarlet as her eyes met up with Silver.

"I'm...I'm going home."

"What?!"

Silver watched as Blaze exited the room, and then ran after her.

Outside, the Sun was shining warmly, but Blaze didn't feel it. She felt embarrassed. Had she really thought that that was going to work? Flirt with Silver and then everything would fall into place? You gotta' be kidding me!

"Blaze, wait!"

Blaze turned around to see Silver huffing and puffing. Maybe he wasn't as fit as his body let on.

"Blaze, why me? We just met up. It's been seven years!"  
"No, Silver, it's been seven years for you. Ever since you made it big, I've been cheering you on. I've been idolizing you. I've been fantasizing about you. I just didn't know it was you. Now that I do, I can't look at you the same. It's YOU who I dreamed I would marry. It was YOU whose children I dreamed of bearing. Yes, I was a teenager, and it was stupid, but now that the Mobe I dreamed about is standing right in front of me, I can't stop thinking about all those dreams! I can't stop thinking about you!"

Silver cocked his head in a confused way as tears flowed freely down Blaze's cheeks.

"Laugh at me if you like, Silver. Call me cliche, too. That won't change anything. I liked you when I was a kid, and I'll keep liking you until...I don't know, until I die."

"Blaze..."

Silver's pitiful plea fell on deaf ears as Blaze crossed the street, muttering to herself that she didn't know when the transit was going to come around. Silver couldn't bring it up in himself to offer her a ride home. He was too shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Look At Me Now

**Trinita:** It's been…forever. Oh, well. Here's Chapter #4!

Chapter #4:

_Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaze? It's me, Silver. Don't-!"

_Click!_

Great, Silver thought, She hung up…again.

Sighing, the Mobian sat down at his bar, swigging a shot of whiskey. He was not really a drinker, but when he was in serious thought, a shot or two didn't hurt.

_Ring!_

Immediately, Silver reached for the phone.

"Blaze?"

"Sorry, but no. It's Linda."

"Oh…" Silver murmured, his heart sinking, "Um, what-what is it?"

"You have a conference meeting today, remember?"

"WHAT?" Silver shrieked, looking at his PC's calendar. Sure enough, there was **Album Conference**in bold letters.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Linda asked.

"Yep!" Silver admitted.

"You've got two hours to get ready, Silver. I'll send a limo over after that."

"Alright" Silver agreed, rubbing his temples, "You got a deal."

Hanging up, the hedgehog shook his head. When would Blaze talk to him again? Would she talk to him again ever?

She didn't mean to be rude; she just wasn't ready to talk yet.

Blaze stared at the phone like it was the cause of all the problems in the world.

Silver didn't like her. Heck, Silver barely _knew_ her!

"Yep" Blaze concluded, sighing, "I'm an idiot. Truly."

To clear her mind of Silver, Blaze took a shower and decided to head downtown. Hopefully there'd be a good movie or something. Anything that wouldn't scream Silver.

Downtown wasn't that merciful. Posters of SILV were everywhere, and the girls downtown moaning about them weren't helping Blaze at all. On top of that, SILV music was blaring from F.Y.E. all over. Silver's smooth, silky voice travelled all over the plaza to the point that Blaze felt like screaming.

_Silver _can't_ be that famous!_, Blaze thought, _but then again…it's SILV. Of course he's that famous!_

Angry with herself, Blaze realized that avoiding Silver was doing her no good. She pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

Instead of Silver's actual voice, Blaze heard, "Hi, it's SILV! I'm gone right now, but just tell me who you are and I'll get back to you! Unless you're Jessica. Sweetheart, I love you, but don't call back again."

"Uh, hey, Silv, it's me" Blaze muttered, "Just wanted to say I'm sorry for hanging up on you. We should have coffee sometime again, okay? Bye."

The conference was long and boring. Silver had never heard so many numbers in his life, and he never wanted to again. He only had a week and a half left, and then he was gone. Hopefully, Blaze would be okay by then, right?

Silver sighed as the director went over profits over the past year.

Maybe Blaze had called while he was gone.

"Silver."

"Huh?"

"What do you have to say?"

Everyone turned to the hedgehog, including Linda. Silver turned beet red. He hadn't been listening at all.

"Um…excuse me. For a moment."

With that, Silver left the conference room, sick to his stomach.

_Why can't I focus?, _Silver asked himself, pacing back and forth, _Blaze will call. I know she will. She'll call back, right?_

"Silver?"

Embarrassed, Silver turned around to see Linda.

"Silver, are you alright? What's the matter?"

Sighing, Silver rubbed his quills back, saying, "Just a friend of mine, Linda. Don't worry."

"Is it that cat girl?"

Silver flushed.

"It's that obvious?"

"To me, it is."

Linda smiled as Silver began pacing in small circles, and continued, "Silver, whoever that Fobian girl is, she's causing you quite a bit of bother. Is she worth it?"

"YES!" Silver growled louder than he wanted, "Sorry, it's just that...yes, Linda, she's worth it. I just have to give her a little time."

"Well," Linda suggested, "how about you go out with a friend? Clear your head?"

"Well, I'll be making contact with Blaze soon. I don't want to overlook her. Thank you, though."

Nodding, Linda turned on her heels.

"Silver."

"Yes?" Silver asked.

"Remember, that girl isn't the only one who cares for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Blaze, it's Rouge, open up."

Quickly, Blaze flung her apartment door open, squealing.

"Rouge! Oh, thanks for coming over! Come on in. We need to talk."

Over martinis, Blaze told her friend all about Silver and his celebrity life and her crush on him.

"Oh my god" Rouge murmured, "Blaze, you're kidding, right? That guy's Silver?"

"Yes!" Blaze answered, "I was so embarrassed when I told him I liked him and he pushed me away. Oh, man, it was humiliating!"

"Then fix it" Rouge said bluntly, "If I can get a man, so can you. You just have to work at it."

"Yeah, but your man's crazy" Blaze snorted, "How is Shadow, by the way?"

"Still grumpy, still mostly unromantic" Rouge chuckled, "but that's alright. He's my baby."

Giggling, Blaze said, "Hey, Rouge…you really think I can fix this? I mean, Silver may be too busy for a girlfriend. He's got so many options; I'm just a drop in a bucket!"

"There you go selling yourself short again" Rouge groaned. She placed her hands on Blaze's shoulders.

"Blaze, you can do this. Silver's just a normal guy. Even celebrities want love."

"Yeah, but…what if Silver doesn't want love from me? Even worse, what if he wants to be just friends? I'd rather be dumped!"

"Then maybe Silver's not right for you, Blaze. It's that simple."

Frowning, Blaze growled, "You wouldn't say that if the same thing had happened between you and Shadow. You love that Mobe to death!"

"True, true."

The bat gulped down the last bit of her martini.

"However, you're not me, and Silver's not Shadow. Therefore, the situation's different for the both of you. "

"I guess."

"Blaze."

"Yeah?"

"Call him."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, you heard me!" Rouge jumped out of her seat, cell in hand, "Call Silver right now. Demand to meet up with him. Sort this all out. Be a woman about it, for crying out loud!"  
"It's not that easy!" Blaze panicked, "I don't want to sound lovestruck!"

"But you _are_" Rouge pointed out, "That's Rule #1: Grownups shouldn't be acting all in denial. That's childish!"

"UGH!"

Blaze took the cellphone and stared at it, frightened. What would she say? What could she say?

"Well, here it goes."

Slowly, Blaze typed in Silver's number, and waited. It didn't take long for a voice to come on the line.

"Hello? Blaze?"

"Ugh, hey, Silv."

Blaze's eyes widened in terror, and Rouge smirked, her chin in the air.

"Hey, um…how ya' doing, Blaze?"

"Alright. Did you get my message?"

"Actually, no. I haven't checked my messages yet."

"Well, I'd like for us to go out for coffee."

Rouge shot out her arms forward forcefully and shook them frantically.

"Today?"

Blaze watched as Rouge brought her arms up higher and higher.

"Right now! Silver, I want us to meet right now! We need to talk!"

Rouge slapped her face. "We need to talk" was NOT something you told a man.

"Oh. Okay. Gangnam's Coffee House?"

Squealing, Blaze replied, "Perfect! Let's meet in half an hour!"

"Alright. See you then, Blaze."

CLICK!

"AHHHH!"

Blaze squeezed Rouge hard.

"It worked! Your suggestions worked. I'm meeting up with Silver right. NOW!"

"Well, then, stop talking to me, and get a move on!"

Blaze had been sitting in the VIP Room for five minutes when Silver arrived. He looked cute and scared at the same time.

"Hey, Silver."

"Hey. H-How are you? Feeling better?"

"Um…yeah, a little."

Blaze blushed as Silver sat next to her.

"Well, what would you like?"

"The same as last time?"

Silver smiled warmly.

"Perfect."

Once the coffees were in hand, Blaze got down to business.

"Silver, about the other day, I'm sorry. It's just that I liked you and I thought you'd like me back, but you where shocked and it hurt and- sorry. I babble when I'm upset."

"No, it's my fault" Silver protested, "I knew you had a crush on me, and didn't say anything about it. Blaze, I think you're a wonderful girl. It's just that I broke our friendship and wanted to rekindle it. You wanted to overlook our friendship and go to what you thought was better."

"That's not true!"

Coffee drops stained the table.

"Silver, I never wanted to forget our friendship. For 48 hours, you were my best friend! I love those hours. I only thought that now…"

Blaze blushed in embarrassment as she realized what she saying. She wanted romance. Silver only wanted a friend. That was all he needed.

"Blaze, I don't want us to separate because of this. I like your company. I want to keep it. Please, Blaze."

Blaze shivered as Silver placed his hand on her face.

"Please, Blaze. I need a friend. Romance may come later, but, for now, I don't need it."

Silver looked at Blaze with pleading eyes. Did she understand?

"Well, what if I can't do that, Silver? What if I can't be your friend?"

Tears rolled down purple and tan cheeks, and Blaze shamefully wiped them away.

"It's not that easy, Silver. I can't your friend and like you like this. It'd be the same as shutting my eyes to danger. Just because I can't physically see it doesn't mean it's not there."

"What are you saying, Blaze?"

The Fobian cat looked up, saying, "I'm saying that…that…never mind. I'm being childish again. Just forget what I said, okay? We can be friends. I just need to toughen up!"

Blaze giggled, getting to her feet.

"Call me tonight, okay? We need to talk more often. When do you leave town again?"

"A week and a half" Silver said, "Let's go somewhere tomorrow. There's a nice dance club not far from here. How about that?"

"Perfect."

The word came out as a whimper, and Blaze blushed. However, nothing would make her blush worse than when Silver embraced her and then kissed her neck.

"Forgive me, Blaze. I'm just not ready for what you want right now."

She hadn't meant it to happen, but tears started falling like rain, and Blaze hugged Silver even tighter, crying, "Why, though? Why is it just me?"

As the tears became heavier, Silver's only reply was, "I don't know, Blaze. I'm sorry. I don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Look At Me Now

Trinita: Sorry, everyone. I SWEAR this story isn't dead. Believe me!

Chapter #5:

Blaze stood in front of the mirror as she checked herself out. With her black and red strapless party dress, a pair of matching stilettos, and her hair in a ponytail, this kitty didn't look half bad. However, did she look good enough to party with SILV at a super-exclusive nightclub?

"I don't like it."

"No!" Rouge barked, standing up, "You've said that for the past five outfits. That one stays on!"

"But we're talking about SILV!" Blaze whined, "I want to-''

"Impress him?" Rouge guessed.

Blaze blushed, looking at her figure. Was her butt poking out?

_ DINGDONG!_

"Too late to change now" Rouge chimed, "so come on!"

"Oh god."

Blaze shivered as she opened her door and saw…a tall, dark female hedgehog.

"Um, hello" Blaze said, half-relieved that it wasn't Silver, "can I help you?"

"My name's Melissa Kane. I'm Mr. Silver's chauffeur, and I've been sent to retrieve Miss Blaze?"

"That's me. How come-oh, of course. He's SILV. I keep forgetting."

Melissa smiled as Blaze and Rouge exited the condominium, giving each other wild looks. I mean, what other person did they know who had a chauffeur?

"I can't believe Silver agreed to let you take me along" Rouge whispered, "…why?"

"I was nervous" Blaze admitted, "I guess Silver knew and thought that you being with me would make this a little better."

"I feel like a third wheel on a date" Rouge said, pouting, "I should've brought Shadow."

"Call him. I'll have Silver pick him up if you like."

"Really?" Rouge was beaming ear to ear.

"Of course" Blaze said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Outside, Melissa led the two Fobians to a limo two blocks down. This was done so that suspicion about who was in it wouldn't be raised. When Blaze opened the back door, there was Silver, forcing a shot of whiskey down his throat. Guess he was nervous, too.

"Silver!"

"Oh-hack!"

Silver beat his chest, the whiskey burning his insides.

"Hey, Blaze. Hi, Rouge."

"That's not how you shoot whiskey."

Rouge slid into the backseat, took a shot glass, and took the whiskey down in a swift movement.

"The quicker you do it, the less it burns. Blaze, ya' coming in?"

"Why do I take you anywhere?"

Blaze sighed, slid into the back of the limo, and felt the purr of the engine as Melissa drove off.

"Happy you two could make it" Silver said, "Blaze, is there anyone else?"

"Oh, right!"

Rouge pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey, baby! It's me, Rouge. Wanna' go clubbing tonight? Well, then get dressed. Like, now! I'm ten minutes away from where you live. And no more Old Spice cologne. God, that smells awful."

After Rouge hung up, Blaze said, "Yeah, there's one more person. Pick up her boyfriend Shadow for me, please."

Fifteen minutes later, Shadow was staring up at the ceiling of a black Hummer Limo.

"Am I dreaming, Rouge?"

"No. Now, close your mouth. You look pathetic."

All of a sudden, the limo stopped.

"We're here!" Silver announced, childishly smiling, "Club Havanna!"

"Don't they have, like, a three month waiting list?" Shadow asked.

Before Silver could answer, Blaze said, "He's SILV, Shadow. He can get us into anyplace at anytime."

When Melissa opened the limo door, the roar of the waiting crowd popped Blaze's ears. Yeah, she knew Club Havanna was hot, but how many people actually came here?

"You okay, Blaze?"

Silver took the Fobian by the hand.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just nervous. Never been to a club before."

Silver giggled and dragged Blaze out of the car. The crowd was even bigger than she thought; the flashing lights had just gotten in the way. There was a waiting line that went at least three blocks down, and more than half the line was made up of Silver's fans. They was screaming their groupie hearts out, and started shrieking when they saw that Silver had a lady friend with him.

"Am I in trouble?" Blaze whispered, eyeing an envious SILV fan two feet away.

"No" Silver said, giggling, "They're my daughters. You're my friend."

_So there's a difference_, Blaze thought, _Doesn't feel like it._

Inside the nightclub, neon lights were bouncing off the dark walls.

"Now this is awesome!" Rouge exclaimed, "Blaze, we should've came here when we were single!"

"What's wrong with not being single?" Shadow asked, eyeing his girlfriend.

Rouge blushed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Shaking her head, Blaze made her way to the bar. The bartender was a tall, slender Fobian dog. Her hair fell way over her eyes, so she looked demonic.

"What can I get you?"

"Two cinnamon whiskey twists, please."

Blaze turned her head to see Silver sit next to her.

"Put it on my tab, Shela. Blaze is a friend of mine."

The Fobian canine chuckled as she said, "Finally gettin' a lady, huh, SILV?"  
"What? Oh, no! It's not like that. Blaze is just a friend who so happens to be a girl."

Blaze blushed in embarrassed. How many times did the world have to remind her that she wasn't Silver's girlfriend?

Once the bartender handed over the drinks, Silver and Blaze got to talking.

"Silver, I'm guessing you come here often."

"Only when I need to clear my head. I usually don't have an awesome friend to come with, so I don't stay long."

Blaze smiled like a kid.

"Am I that awesome friend?"

Silver giggled and exclaimed, "Well, yeah! Hey, wanna' dance?"

_Dance? Me, with Silver? Say no, Blaze, say no!_

"I'd love to."

Putting his drink down, Silver took Blaze by the hand and left her Rouge and Shadow behind. The dance floor was packed, but, apparently, Silver didn't care. Blaze shivered as she felt the roughness of Silver's shirt up against her shoulders. This was insane. She couldn't dance, she wasn't Silver's girlfriend, yet she was dancing with him in a dark nightclub after having cinnamon whiskey twists. She was definitely kidding herself, but she liked it. A lot.

"Blaze, you're great at this!"

"Don't tease me, Silver. You know I suck at dancing."

Silver spun Blaze around so that she was looking him right in the eye.

"No, Blaze. You are good. Honest!"

"…I know you're lying to make me feel good. You can keep lying. I love it."

For the next hour, Silver and Blaze tuned everyone else out and danced like they were the only two in the room. Blaze couldn't help herself; she just had to bury her head in Silver's chest. His chest fur looked _soo _soft! Gently, she did just that. Silver blushed so hard, he looked like a tomato. However, he didn't tell Blaze to get off. He said something much more embarrassing.

"Blaze, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh…oh, um…uh…"

The Fobian cat really didn't want to say why she had done what she had done, but she had to.

"Your chest fur just looked really soft, and…I just needed to know if it was."

Silver's eyebrows went up in confusion. Blaze had to be crazy.

"Uh, Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said we'd be friends. Just friends."

Huh?, Blaze thought, What's he talking about?

"I meant it, too. Just awesome friends."

"But you're not acting like it" Silver pointed out, "You're flirting."

"No I'm not!"  
Laughing, Blaze placed her hand on Silver's chest, which only confirmed Silver's thoughts. Blaze wasn't here to have fun friend time. She was here to flirt her butt off, hoping he would change his mind about dating her.

"Blaze, I'm leaving."

"Wuh-what? Silver, why?"

"Blaze, you're drunk! I mean, you're really drunk!"

"I am not!" the cat protested, stumbling a bit, "I just wanna' dance, SILV! Come on! What is it? Don't know how to dance with a girl?"

"What?"

"Shush! It's ok!" Blaze put her finger to Silver's lips, "I won't tell anyone you're too pathetic to date me. Haha!"

"Ugh! That's enough! I'm out."

Silver pushed Blaze aside, looking for the exit. However, he bumped into Rouge before he could love.

"Silver, where are you going? Where's Blaze?"

"Call her a taxi. She's drunk as hell and she-ugh! She just won't stop!"

Silver pushed Rouge aside as she screamed out, "Won't stop what?" He didn't answer her.

"Well, better find Blaze."

The ride home was quiet. Rouge and Shadow couldn't talk because Blaze was crying in the backseat of the rental car. Silver had ditched her. What had she done to be ditched? She couldn't remember anything except that Silver had left. She must've been a more worse dancer than she thought.

"UUUGGHHHAAGGHH!"

"Your first-and hopefully last-hangover."

"Shut up, Rouge!"

Blaze stumbled out of the bathroom, her eyes swollen.

"I remember now. Oh, I acted like such a slut! Silver won't talk to me again. God, I'm pathetic!"

"No. You're an idiot who doesn't know how to hold her liquor…probably 'cause you don't drink enough."

"Thank you for your support" Blaze scoffed, walking to her couch, "I'm serious. Silver's mad at me. What do I do?"

"Give him some room and stop worrying so much. He just needs a little time. Besides, Blaze, you gotta' hand it to him- drunk you is kinda' scary."

"Yeah" Blaze whispered, tracing the lines of her palm, "Lovesick me is even more scary. So much for having Silver as a friend."


End file.
